It's Me
by FireWasp
Summary: Cartman, who has always been an unstable person throughout his childhood, is finally beginning to turn a new leaf with the encouragement of his recovering addict of a mother & his friends. But when someone figures out how to manipulate that dwindling instability and use it for their own gain, can Kyle Kenny and Stan help Cartman to fight back and take back control of his own mind?
1. Chapter 1

-Kyman, Style fluff and some Kenman. Inspired by the Teen Titans episode, **Nevermore**-

**Chapter 1**

How long did the day have to take? It seemed to go on forever, at least to Eric Cartman. He turned his head and continued his usual routine of staring out the window during history class. The frost covered the edges of the frame and the boiler right underneath made the glass all foggy. The only time of year the heat in the school seemed to work was in the Spring and Summer, like, the only time of year where the weather was slightly warmer. Fucking figured.

'_Summer break is soon. One more year in this hell hole,_' Cartman thought as he drummed his knuckles against his desk obnoxiously. '_And then what?_'

"Will you stop that?!" Kyle hissed under his breath and smacked Cartman's arm with his notebook for good measure.

The redhead was trying to take notes for fucks sake! They had a test coming up, and Cartman was distracting him just because he could, the inconsiderate asshole! Cartman was of course completely oblivious that Kyle had been observing his noisy hand, and was abruptly ripped out of his mindless daydreaming.

"Shut up, Jew! I'll tap my desk as much as I fucking want to!" Cartman hissed back at Kyle, not even bothering to lower his voice. This of course made everyone in the classroom stare at them, as per usual. None of the other teenagers seemed surprised, and many of them simply rolled their eyes and turned back to the board.

"God damn it, Cartman. Fuck you." Kyle growled as Ms. Somers made her way over to them. She adjusted her glasses and stood in front of their desks, clicking her teeth. Kyle shrunk in front of her as she bore down on him disapprovingly. He gulped and stared back at her, only to look away nervously.

The last thing Kyle needed was detention.

"Mr. Broflovski…" She spoke firmly and turned her head to Cartman who was already sneering and glaring up at her with attitude. Her eyes narrowed. "…Eric."

"Yeesss?" Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow facetiously.

By now, Ms. Somers was expecting Cartman's attitude. He had been giving her sass all last year. Perhaps she'd hoped that his Junior year would be different, though, she was wondering to herself why she'd even considered that in the first place. This was Eric Cartman after all, and though she'd received multiple warnings about him before she began teaching there was always a part of her that remained optimistic.

But to deny the many grey hairs this boy had given her would be impossible.

"Can I teach my class?" She asked.

"I don't know. Can you, Ms. Somers?" Cartman snickered, without missing a beat.

"What's the problem now you two?" Ms. Somers asked, turning to Kyle.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. He assaultedme." Cartman said and placed a hand on his own chest, as if he feared for his own life.

"Assaulted you?!" Kyle scoffed. "I didn't assault you Fatass! You were fucking distracting me! He was smacking his desk with his fingers on purpose so I wouldn't be able to concentrate!"

"Wow. Someone's a little full of themselves. What makes you think I did it just to piss you off, Kahl?" Cartman asked, giving him the stink eye. "Seriously—"

"Don't you fucking do that! You know damn well I'm not full of myself! You're just twisting my words around!" Kyle exclaimed. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Boys, this happens every single day. It's getting very old." Ms. Somers muttered.

"Tch. It's not the only thing getting old. They have wrinkle treatments, Ms. Somers. You should look into that." Cartman smiled charmingly and sat back, hands behind his head and eyes gleaming in over confidence. Ms. Somers bristled as the class broke into scattered laughter.

"Do you see?! It's HIM! It's always HIM!" Kyle insisted and gestured to Cartman. "I've respectfully asked you at least seven times to move my seat! I can't concentrate with him around!"

"It's hard to see the board with your huge fucking Jew nose in the way, but you don't see me compla—AY!" Cartman began, but Kyle started smashing Cartman in the head with his thin notebook again and again. Cartman tried to block it, laughing in amusement and looked at the teacher who started walking away while shaking her head. She opened the door as the bell rang and kids started to file out of the class.

"Ahahaha! He's doing it AGAIN! He's out of control you guys!" Cartman exclaimed and grabbed Kyle's wrists, restraining him.

"SHUT UP!" Kyle demanded, struggling in Cartman's hold. "I'm gonna kick your fucking ass Cartman!"

The book clattered to the floor and none of the kids stayed to watch the rest of their spat, knowing the way it would end anyway. Cartman shoved him back and smiled, dodging Kyle's hits as he grabbed his bag.

"Ha, you're so fucking clumsy!" Cartman smiled and picked up Kyle's notebook from the floor as well. Kyle made a grab for it but Cartman held it high over his head and towered over him, eyelids lowered as he talked down to him. "And short~"

"I am NOT!" Kyle snapped and jumped, grabbing his notebook and ripping it away from Cartman's grasp. "Why the fuck can't you keep your fat mouth shut, you dick?"

"You started it," Cartman pointed out, glancing at the teacher as they started to pass her through the door. Kyle saw her at the same time and rubbed the back of his neck.

"…I'm sorry." He apologized, stopping in front of her. He jabbed Cartman in the side as the brunet walked out, no doubt to drop his books off at his locker. Cartman snickered again, rubbing where he was jabbed and flashed them both a mischievous grin before heading down the hall.

"I expect it from him, Kyle." Ms. Somers replied impatiently. "You have got to stop baiting each other. It's distracting."

"But if you could just move my seat—"

"No."

"Why?!" Kyle asked, eyes burning with the need for an explanation.

"I need you to be a good example. He's been doing better with his work ever since I switched your seat for that project." She replied.

"I did all the work on the essay! He just did the stupid trifold presentation!" Kyle defended and folded his arms across his chest.

"That was the most effort I've ever seen that boy put into anything."

"…Yeah, well, that's just because I said he'd ruin it and make it look like shit and the fat bastard just wanted to prove me wro-…" Kyle cut himself off, gears turning in his mind as he realized what she meant. "…Oh."

It had always been like that between them, so Kyle never considered it like this. Using their rivalry to encourage Cartman to work harder in her class? This teacher was pretty observant. Kyle's jaw tightened and he grit his teeth.

"That doesn't mean I want to help him." He spat.

"Of course not." Ms. Somers smiled pleasantly.

"You're just making me." Kyle insisted.

"It seems better than detention, doesn't it?" She offered and Kyle's eyebrows furrowed. He pinched his nose, a habit he'd picked up from Stan a long time ago.

"…Yeah. I guess it does." He grumbled and walked out of the classroom without saying goodbye to her, his head pounding in irritation. He rubbed the sides of his nose as he walked down the hall in a huff.

Kyle figured he should be used to this by now, getting pulled into Cartman's bullshit all the time. He was getting tired of it and didn't understand that no matter what, _he_ always seemed to be the one that dealt with Cartman. Anywhere he went, everywhere he turned, the fatass was always there somehow. Usually that was because Kyle would pursue and keep an eye on him so that he could prevent the asshole's usual chaos. It seemed almost natural to step into this role of encouragement, and yet, that bitter part of him was hesitant.

'_Why the fuck should I?'_ Kyle thought as he opened the door to his locker and shoved his textbook inside roughly._ 'He doesn't deserve my help after everything he-'_

Kyle closed the locker door and turned his head, blinking a couple of times in recognition at the person towering over him. Speak of the devil.

"Heh. You get detention?" Cartman asked while flashing his best smile at Kyle.

"Tch." Kyle replied and rolled his eyes, starting towards the exit. "I might as well have. We're playing basketball with the guys, right?"

"About that…" Cartman jogged a little next to Kyle to catch up to the redhead's quickened pace. "I uh, I need a favor."

"God damn it, _really?" _Kyle scoffed incredulously, glaring at Cartman as if he had seven heads. "What the hell makes you think I'd do you _any_ favors after that bullshit in class you bastard?"

"Oh c'mon Kahl it's not a big deal." Cartman grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, pouting slightly at him. "Just say yes."

"The fuck? No." Kyle retorted and Cartman's jaw tightened.

"Jeez! You don't even know what I'm gonna ask, you stubborn Jew!" He snapped.

"I don't care." Kyle shrugged and walked outside, Cartman close behind.

"Wow. Rude."

"Rude? That shit you pulled in class, _that_ was fucking rude!" Kyle exclaimed and jabbed a finger into Cartman's chest. "Telling Ms. Somers she's old and has wrinkles, _THAT_ was fucking _**RUDE.**_"

"I could have said worse shit." Cartman chuckled. Kyle grit his teeth together.

"That's not the point Cartman!" He insisted impatiently.

"Ugh will you just forget about it? It's not even relevant anymore." Cartman said rolling his eyes. Kyle stopped walking and shoved him lightly.

"It fucking, it-it literally JUST happened!" He sputtered, beyond aggravated. Cartman stopped short and looked Kyle up and down raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh… I sass the teachers all the time, Kahl. They don't care." He gestured with his hands open, as if it was the most obvious thought to have in the world. Kyle shook his head and kept walking. Cartman blinked a couple of times in confusion and once again followed behind. "Kahhhl_, what?"_

"You don't know that." Kyle said simply and didn't look towards Cartman as he did. He pulled his bag further up his shoulder and sighed softly. "Maybe they do care."

"Hah! Yeah right. That's a joke." Cartman laughed sarcastically and stared at his feet as he continued, which _did_ catch Kyle's eye. "The adults in this town don't care about anything. So they sure as hell don't give a shit about me."

"They don't have to care about you to get hurt when you say fucked up shit about them, Fatass!" Kyle scolded. "It's messed up to hurt people just because you can."

"If they don't care about me then I don't care about them or their stupid fucking feelings!" Cartman spat. "That's just a waste of my time! You think they don't shit talk _me?_ The only difference is they do it behind my back. At least I have the balls to say it to their fucking face. This whole fucking town can kiss my ass."

Kyle's eyes softened a little. The way Cartman said that made his heart lurch in his chest, and he really couldn't explain why. It just sounded so bitter. God fucking damn it. Now Kyle felt bad about bringing such a thing up in the first place, and he cursed himself for being sympathetic. Doing that around someone like Cartman was just setting himself up to fall into one of the brunet's renowned traps.

Yet…

"What is it then?" Kyle sighed and kept his eyes forward even as Cartman looked over at him questioningly. Cartman tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?" Cartman asked in a clueless way. Kyle bit the inside of his cheek and snapped his head towards Cartman, eyes blazing in impatience.

"What's the god damn favor, dumbass?!" He demanded. Cartman blinked rapidly and a smile formed on his face which only made Kyle's blood boil even more. His fists tightened. "Stop smiling at me like that and just fucking ask me already."

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a twist; fuck." Cartman held his hands up passively until Kyle's glare disappeared. He slid them back into his pockets and stared at the sidewalk, back hunched over like usual. "I uh… I wanna be on your team today. At basketball with the guys."

"…What." Kyle spoke in surprise, not in question. Cartman's eyebrows came down a little and he didn't look at the redhead. For some reason, Kyle felt his cheeks begin to burn. He swallowed thickly and tried to search the brunet's blank face.

"Just let me." Cartman said, face just as blank. Kyle seemed torn.  
"But you're always on the other te—"

"I know."

"Then why—"

"Don't ask why. Just say yes." Cartman cut Kyle off and finally looked up, locking eyes with the redhead. His gaze was serious and burning.

"I… But…" Kyle's pace had slowed as he found himself trapped in Cartman's stare. He didn't even realize they were in front of the court. Cartman's eyebrows furrowed and he seemed anxious at Kyle's staring.

"Well? Is that a yes?" Cartman asked.

Kyle fidgeted a little and couldn't hold Cartman's gaze any longer. For some reason, Kyle's heart was racing in his chest and his palms were getting sweatier by the second. This made no sense! Cartman and him were ALWAYS on opposite teams. What in the world would make Cartman want to change that all of a sudden? A thought popped into his head which only made his face burn even more. Could this just be an excuse to do something by Kyle's side? And, if so, what the fuck did that mean? Was Cartman… trying to tell him something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…Sure." Kyle muttered, meeting Cartman's eyes unsurely.

The answer felt too easily won and Cartman cocked his head to the side. He raised both his eyebrows and couldn't help wondering why the redhead would give in so quickly, but decided not to question it. At least he was getting his way.

"Kewl." Cartman replied and smiled at the redhead as he took a basketball off of the rack and spun it on his finger distractedly. "You're probably gonna regret it though."

Kyle's eyebrows instantly came down in suspicion and he opened his mouth to respond, only to shut it at the sight of his super best friend coming down the street with Kenny at his side. He waved and looked to Cartman once more, only to watch the brunet's back move towards the court as he dribbled the ball. Kyle pursed his lips at this, inwardly adding it to the list of rude things Cartman had done today alone. He turned his attention to Kenny and Stan, greeting his friends as they arrived.

"Hey dudes." Kyle smiled and embraced Stan before fist bumping Kenny. He noticed the tall container of Soda through the bag hanging from Stan's wrist. "Oh you brought Pepsi? Sweet!"

"Yeah we stopped by the deli on the way. I bought a box of Gushers too since Kenny wanted something. I mean, it's better than nothing." Stan replied with a laugh.

"_Better than nothing?_" Kenny scoffed. "Dude Gushers are the shit!"

Cartman made a practice shot and the ball bounced off the hoop, missing. He was decent at the game, not as good as Kyle, but good enough. He retrieved the ball and glanced over at the sound of the others laughing together. He glared at their backs a little before huffing and turning away, grip tightening on the ball as he stared at it.

"Are we gonna play or _not?!_" Cartman demanded, finally turning his head and looking at his friends impatiently. "Come _on_ you guys, we're burning daylight!"

Stan looked over in acknowledgement and put the stuff on the bench with the rest of their bags. He shrugged his jacket off and walked over to the court, Kyle and Kenny close behind. Cartman passed Stan the ball and he caught it with a smile.

"Hey Cartman." He greeted him and started dribbling the ball.

"Hey hippie." Cartman said casually and pulled his jacket sleeves up to his elbows. Stan laughed softly and watched Cartman do this as he passed the ball to Kyle.

"Dude it's like 60 degrees out!" He pointed to Cartman's jacket. "You're gonna get overheated in that puffy thing."

"No I won't." Cartman scowled and looked to Kyle, opening his hands for the ball as Stan did the same. Kyle looked between them and sighed, passing the ball to Cartman. Stan blinked a couple of times.

"What gives?" He asked.

"We're gonna switch it up today." Kyle replied while rubbing his arm apprehensively. Kenny raised an eyebrow at this as he shrugged off his parka and glanced at Cartman, but said nothing. Kyle looked up at Stan who seemed thrown off. "…Is that... Not okay?"

"He just hates change, remember?" Cartman taunted, which made Stan's eyebrows furrow. Cartman grinned and tossed the ball across the court from where he stood, getting a basket. "Come _ON _let's _**PLAY**_ already!"

Kyle shot Stan an apologetic glance before going to retrieve the ball. Stan looked at Kenny who just shrugged and followed the redhead so they could start playing. Stan reluctantly decided to go along with it.

Two games later and Stan couldn't keep quiet any longer. Kyle and Cartman were an unconventional but productive team. It soon became clear how unfair this was. Kyle was the best basketball player of the four of them, and Cartman was almost as good. Their constant bickering was really their only downfall. What the two lacked in teamwork, they made up for in skill. There was no way the other two could keep up, and it was really starting to irritate Stan.

"_Ugh!_ This is **_ridiculous!_**" Stan complained as he attempted to get the ball from Kyle who easily dodged and passed the ball to Cartman. With a sigh, Kyle watched the brunet easily make the shot way above Kenny's blocking reach.

"Ohh, here we go." Cartman snickered rolling his eyes, not even out of breath. "Why can't you just play the god damned game, Stan?"

"Kyle, can't you see how unfair this is?" Stan insisted. Kyle pursed his lips and Cartman scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not _unfair._ You're just a sore loser." Cartman said. Stan scowled and looked at Kenny for help, who scratched the back of his head.

"Ehh, I'm gonna _side_ with Stan on this one." Kenny sighed. "The game's not as fun when it's uneven like this. It's not even a challenge anymore."

"I'm still having fun." Cartman smiled and Kyle scowled at him.

"That's just cuz we're winning." He replied. Cartman walked over with the ball.

"Duhh. That's what makes it fun." He said. Kyle snatched the ball out of Cartman's arms and looked over at Stan sadly.

"It's not _that_ uneven." Kyle mumbled and stared at the ball. "I mean…"

Even though they were still screaming at each other for every little thing, Kyle couldn't help but notice how well he and Cartman were playing together. Not only that, but the longer they played together as a team, the less they argued with each other. Though, Stan did have a good point. It wasn't as fun without the challenge. And that challenge was arguing. That challenge was fighting against each other for victory, putting their skills to the test and betting on who would win. Kyle missed that challenge and that fight a little more than he liked working together.

Kyle still couldn't deny the fluttery feelings in his stomach at the thought of Cartman wanting to play by his side. It made him very… _curious._

"It_** IS**_ uneven. It's**_ totally_** out of balance." Stan insisted. Kyle smirked.

"I don't_ know…_" He hummed and glanced at Cartman with a teasing look in his eye. "I'm fast and thin… Cartman's fat and slow. That makes it—"

**_Fwam!_**

In a swift motion, Cartman swept Kyle's feet knocking the redhead to the ground as he stole the ball from him. He tossed the ball which of course whizzed right over Kenny's head like the last few balls had and went right into the basket.

"**OW!**" Kyle exclaimed, rubbing his ass and glaring holes into Cartman's back. "You fucking **ASSHOLE!** _What the fuck was **that** for?!_"

"Uhh, don't call me fat and slow?" Cartman snickered turning around, the sunset behind him really illuminating his grin. "Then _maybe_ I won't knock you on your ass."

"That's _it!_ We're switching teams!" Kyle spat at him from the ground. Stan smiled at that as if relieved. Cartman's eyes darkened. He glared over at Kenny, meeting his eyes briefly, before glancing away fast. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I totally would, but Cartman's mad at me for ditching him yesterday." Kenny sighed. Cartman scoffed under his breath and Kenny watched him go to retrieve the ball. "I told you why already, Fatass. I had a _date._"

"A date?" Stan asked as he helped Kyle to his feet. "Nice. With who?"

"I don't kiss and te—" Kenny began, but Cartman interrupted.

"He's buttfucking Craig."

"Ugh, _c'mon_ dude." Kenny glared at Cartman disapprovingly. Cartman kicked the ball away and got right in Kenny's face, eyes blazing in anger.

"You _really_ think you're _anything_ but a _**rebound?!**_" Cartman exclaimed as Kenny raised an eyebrow. "He's just _lonely_ cuz Clyde dumped him for some fucking cheerleader! Why the **fuck** would you waste time going on a _date_ with _**him?**_ How the fuck is that _more important_ than **_fishing day?!_**"

"_Wait a second!_" Kyle pushed Stan away, his eyebrows coming down. He stared at Cartman and felt his face start to burn in anger. "Is _that_ why you wanted to be on the same team? Just because you were mad at **_Kenny?!_**"

"That's what it sounds like." Stan said and rubbed the back of his neck. Cartman didn't even seem to hear Kyle's outburst, eyes still locked onto Kenny's. They were hurt, betrayed even. Kenny just seemed annoyed by the exchange.

"Dude, ass is ass." Kenny said simply and pushed Cartman away. "You need to calm down."

"I didn't realize _ass_ meant more to you than _**FISHING DAY!**_" Cartman yelled, obviously angrier about this than he'd let on. Stan seemed uncomfortable with the forming tension and smiled nervously, stepping between them.

"Ass means more to Kenny than anything. Haha. everyone knows that Cartman." Stan joked, which made Kenny glare at him slightly, though he remained quiet.

Kyle looked between the blonde and brunet in irritation.

"_What the **hell** is fishing day!?_" He demanded.

"It's just this thing we do sometimes." Kenny replied, waving him off.

"_Every **WEEK!**_" Cartman corrected. "We do it _every fucking week_ you poor piece of shit! We _always_ did, and now you just _ditch_ me without saying **_ANYTHING!_**"

"_Whatever,_ dude. We'll just do it again next week." Kenny replied, obviously losing his patience with Cartman. Cartman bristled.

"_That's not the fucking** POINT!**_" He snarled. Kyle's eyes narrowed.

So Cartman was just angry at Kenny over some petty fucking bullshit. Kyle had no idea why he thought it could have been any other reason. And only now when finding out the truth, Kyle felt a sinking in his gut. He was actually disappointed that Cartman didn't want to switch teams just for him.

_'WHY?'_ Kyle thought, frustrated with himself beyond words. He didn't understand why he would have these thoughts and couldn't even keep down the anger he was feeling right now because of it. So, he took it out on the easiest target.

"What's **_wrong_** with you, Fatass?!" Kyle demanded and stepped into Cartman's space, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you **jealous** or something?"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Cartman boomed, the redhead stealing his attention like always. He tightened his fists and jabbed his finger into Kyle's chest. "I'm not_ JEALOUS,_ you _stupid fucking **Jew!**_"

"Yeah _right!_" Kyle scoffed and shoved him away. "That's the only reason you wanted to switch teams today, _isn't it?!_ That's why you were so fucking distracted!"

"_Yeah! So the fuck **what?!**_" Cartman snapped and shoved back. "It didn't affect _the fucking game,_ asshole! So fuck off!"

"_Are you KIDDING me?!_" Kyle yelled back at him, teeth bared. "You were _ALL OVER _the fucking place! You were so distracted I could've balanced the ball on my _head_ like a _god damn **seal**_ and you wouldn't have fucking noticed!"

"_Oh **YEAH?!**_ Well at least _**I**_ can still get some net when I'm distracted! I made **all** the shots! All _you_ did was _pass the ball!_" Cartman threw his hands out in exasperation, face getting redder by the second. His temper was climbing. "**GOD** I hate being on your team! _You fucking **suck!**_"

"_Don't turn this on me you **fat piece of shit!**_"

"_**I'm**_ not the one who _fell on my ass!_"

"_You **SHOVED** me!_"

"**_You left yourself open!_**"

"**_We were ON THE SAME TEAM!_**"

Kenny and Stan sort of backed away from their bickering friends. They learned a long time ago to steer clear when their fights got this bad. However, as Stan seemed to get more and more absorbed in the scream fest in front of them, Kenny couldn't shake the strange sensation that the four of them were being watched. He turned his head a little and stared at the bushes near the gate. He couldn't explain it, but there was a strange presence over there. It was one that he couldn't resist walking towards.

Kenny started towards it blindly, attracted by the raw energy he felt pulling him in. It was so strange to feel such a familiar and intriguing presence. Stan quickly noticed the absence of his friend and turned away from Cartman and Kyle to join Kenny. He tilted his head to the side and caught up to the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder and snapping him out of his trance-like daze, though Kenny's eyes never left the bush in front of them.

"You okay dude?" Stan asked in concern. Kenny blinked a few times before nodding slowly and meeting Stan's eyes.

"I think something's over there." Kenny replied and pointed at the bush. As Kyle and Cartman continue to argue, mindless to the world around them, Stan's eyes followed Kenny's finger and he raised his eyebrows.

"Let's check it out." Stan said and followed Kenny over to the bush. He knelt down as Kenny pulled the tangled mess of leaves and branches away to reveal a rather surprising sight. Stan's eyes widened. "_…Dude._"

Sitting on the grass was a trembling black-furred kitten no larger than the size of a shoe. Its eyes were large and a very dark red, staring directly at Kenny. As Kenny stared into the eyes of the feline, he felt a sense of Deja vu. He didn't even notice Stan waving Kyle and Cartman over, completely transfixed with those intoxicating red orbs.

"_Guys! Hey, **GUYS!**_" Stan called, somehow breaking the two out of their heated exchange. They whipped their heads around and replied simultaneously.

"**WHAT?!**"

"_Come here!_ You gotta check this out!" Stan insisted. Kyle and Cartman shared a glance of quiet agreement that briefly went beyond their disagreement and headed over to Stan and Kenny, shoving each other angrily along the way. Stan moved out of the way so they could see the kitten. He started pulling out his phone. "Look how _cute…_ Wendy would totally _freak_ if I showed her. I gotta take a picture!"

Kyle seemed baffled at the sight of such a strange looking cat and couldn't help but notice how Kenny was staring at it.

"…Ken?" Kyle asked and waved his hand in front of Kenny's face. Kenny blinked rapidly and seemed to snap out of it. He looked at Kyle and furrowed his eyebrows. Cartman didn't hesitate to offer his hand to the cat, presenting his knuckles for it to sniff if it felt like it. Kyle grabbed Cartman's arm without thinking, trying to pull it back. Cartman hesitated and glared at Kyle, trying to tug his arm away.

"It could _bite you_ or something, you idiot!" Kyle insisted. Cartman broke free of Kyle's grasp and shoved him a little.

"I'll take my chances." He replied and looked back at the cat who hadn't moved a muscle. Those red eyes met Cartman's bluish brown and there was an instant connection. Cartman couldn't help but smile a little as he offered his knuckles once more, reaching slowly so he wouldn't scare the poor thing. The cat didn't take its eyes off of Cartman's as it leaned forward and sniffed his knuckles. It made a soft mewl before rubbing it's cheek against Cartman affectionately.

"Awwww…" Stan commented as he snapped a picture. Kenny watched the exchange between Cartman and the cat curiously, very neutral about it. Kyle however couldn't help getting a very uneasy feeling about this whole thing.

Cartman took the friendly mewling as an invitation and carefully reached over to lift the cat up. He did so carefully and Kyle bristled.

"**Dude!**" He snapped, watching worriedly. "_Stray animals can carry lots of **diseases!**_"

"_Oops,_ don't care." Cartman said to Kyle under his breath and helped the cat settle into his hands. The cat continued to stare up at Cartman as it shivered in his hands and limped a little, curling against his chest. It was obviously desperate for warmth. Cartman hesitantly stroked the cat's body, checking for any injuries. The cat stretched out against him and yawned, exposing its very broken leg. Cartman noticed immediately, as well as Stan.

"Oh _no…_" Stan mumbled. "...It's late. I don't think there's anywhere we could bring a cat to get fixed up around here."

"The leg's just fucked up. I could fix that." Cartman muttered absentmindedly. Kenny looked at Cartman and his eyes softened. He always knew his larger friend was a softie for animals.

"I bet you could." Kenny encouraged, which made Cartman smile a little. Kyle shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Guys, _no._ Come on _look at it!_ It's _weird!_ It has**_ red eyes!_** That's _not_ normal!"

"He." Cartman corrected Kyle, continuing to pet the cat soothingly.

"What?" Kyle asked, oblivious. Cartman chuckled at Kyle's stupidity.

"_He_ has red eyes. The cat's a male. Not an it."

"Well,_ sorry._ I wasn't looking to see if it had a _dick_ or not!" Kyle retorted sarcastically.

"You can tell by his **_head,_** Kahl." Cartman explained, glaring at Kyle with refreshed irritation. "Male cats have larger skulls than females, and I remember when Mr. Kitty was a—"

Cartman cut himself off as the cat stretched out on his hands and purred softly, mewing under his breath and closing his eyes. Cartman's heart throbbed and he smiled softly, unable to help it. Kyle noticed this and he looked on in worry.

"I feel like I've seen him before." Kenny mumbled and also began to pet the cat gently. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What, like around the neighborhood?" Kyle asked. Kenny considered this.

"I don't know." He replied. "He's just…_ familiar_ somehow."

"It's already getting colder. We can't leave him outside." Stan said.

"It's an _animal!_ Of **_course_** you can leave it outside!" Kyle scoffed.

"Not with a broken leg." Stan argued. Cartman nodded.

"I got this." He said simply and cradled the cat against him as he walked over to the bench and pulled his bag over his shoulder. The others followed.

"_You **got** this?!_" Kyle echoed, disbelieving. "Cartman, you can't be _serious!_"

"I'm completely seriously." Cartman replied dismissively and started walking down the block. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Bye, dude."

"Fatass, _wait!_" Kyle called after him and stopped in his tracks as Cartman turned the corner. Kyle looked back at Stan and Kenny who were opening up the Gushers and taking out the soda. He tightened his fists and stomped over glaring at the ground.

"_I don't like this._" He growled.

"Kyle, _relax._" Stan chuckled and handed him a cup of soda. "It's just a cat. Besides, Cartman probably still misses Mr. Kitty. Maybe fixing up this stray will help him get over her. Right, Kenny?"

"Maybe." Kenny replied with his mouth full of Gushers, rolling the basketball under his foot. Stan smiled and looked back at Kyle, handing him a pack of Gushers. Kyle waved him off and sat down on the bench, soda cup still in hand.

"…That cat's **_not_** Mr. Kitty." Kyle said under his breath. Stan looked at him curiously.

"But this cat's alive. Mr. Kitty died 6 months ago, dude. It's about time Cartman got another cat, don't you think?" Stan asked.

"It looks like it's gonna die _any second!_" Kyle exclaimed in frustration.

"That's a little harsh." Kenny chuckled.

"But it's _true!_ He's gonna get attached to this cat too, _just like Mr. Kitty,_ and then he's gonna get hurt _all over again!_" Kyle snapped. Stan's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna be really sad when I have to put Sparky down. And I'll miss him." Stan said, swirling his soda around in his cup. He looked at Kyle. "But after a few months I'll get another dog. He won't be the same as Sparky but he'll be my new friend. You've just never had a pet, Kyle. That's kinda how they work."

"But Cartman's… _**different.**_ He got so depressed when Mr. Kitty died. Like _**crazy depressed.**_" Kyle pointed out. Stan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, that sucked." Kenny agreed. "I thought he was gonna kill himself or something. It was really hard for him. He loved that cat _way_ too much."

"_Exactly!_ So imagine what'll happen if he gets attached to this one, and_ it_ dies _**too!**_" Kyle vented. Kenny shook his head and Stan looked at Kyle a little strangely.

"Nah. I think you're looking too far into it." Kenny muttered.

"If he gets attached and it blows up in his face, don't you think that's _his_ choice to make?" Stan asked with an amused chuckle, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. ""I mean, it **IS** Cartman dude. Why do you care so much?"

"_Aagh! I **DON'T!**_" Kyle exclaimed, standing up and throwing his cup to the ground. Soda splattered everywhere and he kicked the cup. "_You know **what?!**_ I don't give a **SHIT!** _Let him_ get attached to that weird fuckin cat! I hope it dies_ TOMORROW!_"

And with that, Kyle yanked his bag off the bench and stormed down the block.

"_What the hell, Kyle?!_ Come back!" Stan exclaimed and went after him immediately, leaving his bag and jacket next to Kenny.

"_…Geez._" Kenny mumbled and stared at the soda cup on the floor longingly with a soft sigh. "…That's just a waste of good soda."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tonight was a total annoyance. There was no other way Kyle could possibly describe it. Usually sleepovers at Cartman's house included pizza and video games and laughing and… and just… not this.

When Cartman wasn't gushing over the fucking cat, he was talking about how he had to re-cat-proof the house with a dumb fucking smile on his face! He was like some kind of girl the way he fawned over the damn thing as it limped around the living room and played with his shoes.

Kyle didn't think he could have possibly been more irritated at something so tiny. There was just something so incredibly weird about this animal, something that didn't sit well with the redhead, and while Stan and Kenny encouraged Cartman's dumb antics with the feline, Kyle wanted absolutely no part of it.

Why was it so hard for anyone to believe his suspicions about the thing when they lived in SOUTH PARK of all places, where weird and fucked up unexplainable shit ALWAYS happened?! How could they all look at KYLE like HE was the crazy one in this mess of a day? Kyle was just being careful, cautious, protective even! And all for… Cartman…

_Shit._

Kyle's eyes opened detaching from within the chaos of his mind to find a darkened, quiet living room. His eyebrows furrowed as he sat up. He felt lightheaded and his shoulder kind of stung. Glancing to the side, he stared at Cartman's sleeping figure and the way he turned in his dreams, chest steadily rising and falling. Kyle almost thought it was innocent before he reminded himself of just who he was looking at.

There was nothing innocent about Eric Cartman.

After correcting that very dangerous thought, Kyle stood up and stretched, rolling his stinging shoulder with a wince. What time was it? He couldn't see the clock behind Stan and Kenny's sleeping figures on the floor. Oh well. It didn't matter. It was dark outside and he wasn't supposed to be home until morning. Kyle's eyes fell on two bright red orbs that contrasted with the darkness. The tiny black kitten with a casted foot stared at him from the television stand.

_How the fuck did it even jump up there…?_

Kyle rolled his eyes, deciding that he didn't give a fuck about anything that weird animal did, and tiptoed his way over his friends carefully so he wouldn't step on anyone. The hall seemed a lot narrower than it usually was, but that was definitely Kyle's groggy mind playing tricks on him. Eventually, Kyle reached the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

There was no point in going back to sleep, not when his head was pounding like this and his shoulder was throbbing so painfully. Kyle decided to wake himself up by turning on the cold water and splashing his face a couple of times in the sink. The water… didn't do anything.

_That's weird,_ Kyle thought to himself as he looked in the mirror and touched his face. He definitely just splashed it and it wasn't even wet.

_What?_

Kyle stared at his own expression, puzzled, and leaned over the sink once more. He closed his eyes and let the freezing water gather in his hands, before holding his breath and splashing his face with it once more.

…Nothing. Again.

Kyle's eyes opened, only to be inches away from those same intense, red orbs from moments ago. The cat was sitting in the sink and staring. Kyle cried out in surprise, reeling back and slamming into the wall behind him. His chest heaved, heart pounding as he stared at the cat.

"**How-!?**" Kyle exclaimed, eyebrows coming down. The cat stood up and propped itself up on the sink, tilting its head at Kyle. Kyle's entire body tightened and his breathing picked up as he stared into those eyes that kept becoming a darker and darker red. He swallowed thickly as the cat grinned, bare gums exposed. Moments later long jagged fangs ripped through that pink flesh as blood spurted out. Kyle's mouth dropped open and he gasped, "What the _FUCK_ is going on?!"

Without warning the cat doubled in size, transforming into some sort of black mass. It molded into a long insect with hundreds of tiny legs. Without warning it sprouted tentacles from its face, and not a second later did it wrap around Kyle's head, yanking him forward. Kyle's eyes widened, pupils dilating as he came to terms with what was in front of him. As Kyle struggled with panicked choppy breaths, the creature whipped Kyle's head forward and held it still, tentacles prying Kyle's mouth open and stretching it wide. The awful stench of the creature's breath burned Kyle's nose and adrenaline rushed through him as it shrieked right in his face.

Fighting with all his might, Kyle was able to pry the tentacles from his face, ripping them off and turning away with a fearful yelp. A sharp pain tore through Kyle's shoulder as the creature bit into it in retaliation and Kyle screamed, kicking and writhing until he was dropped. He fell to the door in a heap and struggled up, smashing shoulder first into the bathroom door which immediately broke open. There was no floor to catch his foot, and Kyle fell down, a rocky death rushing towards him fast and quick, the breath rushing out of his lungs.

"**_HHh—!_**"

Kyle awoke from his nightmare with a loud gasp, eyes snapping open and focusing on the turned off television in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to catch his breath, heart slamming in his head, his shoulder still stinging, though it was a lot less pronounced now. He realized he was leaning against something warm and solid, very obviously Cartman's shoulder. Kyle turned to look at him, only to lock eyes with those malevolent red orbs that tried to kill him seconds ago! Kyle cried out in fear, falling off of the couch, and the stinging in his shoulder instantly disappearing.

The cat stood up, still perched on Cartman's shoulder and undeniably calm. Kenny and Stan woke up, startled, as Kyle fell on top of them. The cat's claws were now dug into Cartman's shoulder comfortably; obviously the source of what had been stinging Kyle's skin moments ago.

"Grrugh…"

"Ow, fuck dude!"

Stan and Kenny gently shoved Kyle off of them, sitting up and attempting to recover from that rude awakening. Kyle stumbled to his feet, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He pointed a shaking finger at the cat.

"That thing isn't a cat it's a THING!" Kyle exclaimed, body itching. "What the fuck what the actual_ FUCK!_"

Stan rubbed his head and blinked slowly at Kyle, annoyance quickly turning into worry. He stood up and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay dude?"

"No, dude! I'm not fucking **OKAY!**" Kyle insisted as Kenny got to his feet and looked at the redhead blankly, before following Kyle's eyes and staring at the cat. Kyle hugged himself, shaking slightly, his face very pale. "That thing, I woke up and it was clawing me! It was clawing into my fucking skin!"

"…Cats do that." Kenny replied, but kept his eyes on the cat who was staring back blankly, still perched on Cartman who had yet to stir. Kyle scoffed and turned to Stan, chest heaving and eyes burning.

"Bullshit! There's something wrong with it!" Kyle insisted. "I fucking KNEW it I knew it was-it-I had this dream and it just CHANGED into this disgusting fuckin—"

"A dream, dude. Calm down. It was just a freaky dream." Stan comforted. "Just relax."

"No!" Kyle exclaimed and shoved off his hand. "I can't relax after that shit, Stan!"

"Nightmares fucking suck and all Kyle, but c'mon." Stan replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"I-but-No, dude! It fucking…" Kyle trailed off and glanced at Kenny who had started to reach out to the cat curiously. The cat instantly retreated, Cartman's hands shielding the animal before the brunet even lifted his head. Cartman's expression was dark, his scowl making all three boys back away a little. There were dark bags under his eyes.

"…Cartman..?" Kenny mumbled, anxious.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Cartman growled, eyes narrowed and dangerous as he pet the cat gently. It started to purr and settle in his hand. Kyle bristled immediately and got right in Cartman's face.

"God damn it, Fatass! Just listen to me!" Kyle demanded, glaring down at him. "I've never had a dream that real! Your '_cute little cat'_ almost ripped off my jaw! It turned into this gross fucking THING and tried to KILL me! You can't keep pretending like that's your typical everyday house pet!"

Cartman said nothing. His merely blinked.

"Hello?! Did you even hear me?" Kyle exclaimed, and Kenny grabbed his arm pulling him back a little. "You actually think a cat with glowing red eyes is normal! How the _FUCK_ can you think that's_** normal?!**_"

Cartman slowly turned his head, tired eyes staring at the purring little bundle in his hand. He was gentle as he laid the cat down on the cushion next to him before deciding to stand up and face Kyle. There was a foreign coldness in his stare as he advanced forward one step at a time.

"You're pissing me off." Cartman said very calmly, glaring at Kyle in what could only be described as malice.

"Wha..? ..Cartman. Hey." Kenny attempted, instantly recognizing Cartman's dangerous tone and menacing body language. Kenny stepped in front of Kyle. Stan looked on in an uncomfortable confusion, stepping back slightly. This wasn't the way Cartman usually addressed Kyle.

Kyle seemed thrown off for a moment, but it didn't deter him.

"Why, huh?" Kyle replied, body tightening and preparing for a fight. "Because I'm telling you something you don't wanna hear?"

Cartman halted when Kenny pressed his palms to his chest, but he tensed at Kyle's words and his jaw tightened. Kenny looked back at Kyle.

"Kyle." He said as a warning, but Kyle didn't pay him any mind. He was too angry. He met Cartman's gaze and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you so attached to it? It's been a _DAY!_"

"_Him._" Cartman corrected and shoved Kenny away. Kenny stumbled, but caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Who CARES?!" Kyle asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"**MY CAT'S NOT A FUCKIN IT!**" Cartman boomed, kicking the coffee table as his voice echoed throughout the house. Stan grabbed his overnight bag and glanced at Kyle worriedly.

"Kyle, dude, let's just leave. He's really mad.." Stan mumbled. He tried to pull Kyle away, but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't fucking care!" Kyle spat to Stan before his head whipped right back over to Cartman. "_Look at you!_ You're like it's fucking slave or something! It's not a person Fatass! We should be figuring out who it really belongs to! We don't know anything about that thing or why it looks like that!"

"_**That sick fuck broke his FOOT!**_" Cartman spat through his teeth and suddenly lunged forward, hand wrapping around Kyle's throat and lifting him off the ground. Kyle's eyes bugged out in shock and his lips parted as he choked, hands grabbing at Cartman's wrist pathetically as he kicked at the air.

"_SHIT!_ KYLE!"

"CARTMAN, _**WOAH!**_"

Kenny and Stan sprang into action. Kenny struggled as he tried to force Cartman's arm to lower as Stan attempted to pull Kyle from Cartman's grasp. But Cartman wouldn't budge. He squeezed harder and Kyle made a soft choked off gasp in an attempt to get more air, the redhead's eyes tearing up as they locked onto Cartman's with a mixture of fury and fear.

"Whoever he fucking _belonged_ to **_THREW HIM AWAY!_**" Cartman exclaimed, voice straining with excessive rage. "_**I'M**_ taking care of him now! He's not going _ANYWHERE_ you **_FUCK!_**"

"LET GO!" Stan snapped.

"Cartman _stop!_ He can't fucking_ BREATHE!_" Kenny yelled, shaking Cartman in a panic. Cartman shoved him to the ground in one motion, knocking him into the coffee table. Before Stan could attempt the punch he was aiming at Cartman's face, Cartman kneed him right in the gut.

Kyle's vision was blurring as Cartman's eyes met his once more. His struggle for air was dwindling and his kicking slowed to a stop. The darkness he saw in Cartman's gaze was completely alien to him. His mouth struggled to form words as he choked out, "Cart.._m..a..n.._"

Suddenly Cartman's hand stilled. He seemed frozen, his eyebrows shooting up. Kyle's did the same as he watched Cartman's pupils dilate slightly. A few seconds later and Cartman loosened his grip, letting Kyle fall to the ground. Kyle coughed uncontrollably the second he was freed, gasping for air.

"**Get. Out.**"

Cartman's tone was so cold and eerie that Kenny didn't hesitate.

"Yeah dude. We're leaving." He appeased, holding his hands out as he crossed the room to get to Kyle who was still coughing. The redheads eyes were fixed on the black kitten that was staring back at them from the couch.

Cartman didn't move from his spot, only his extended arm returning to his side. He slowly turned his head as Stan and Kenny helped Kyle out the door, his face unreadable. Kenny closed the door firmly and helped Kyle to sit down on the stoop. Stan seemed really freaked out.

"Okay. What the fuck just happened?" Stan asked Kenny as he rubbed Kyle's back. Kenny ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I don't know. ..Dude, he's never gotten like that with us…" Kenny replied. Stan scoffed.

"Yeah until now! Maybe he finally fucking lost it, Ken! What if he does that again?! He could've killed Kyle dude! He could've-"

"That wasn't Cartman."

Kyle's raspy voice caught both Kenny and Stan's attention as they looked down at the redhead. Kyle was staring at the ground as he slowly rubbed his neck back at forth. Kenny and Stan shared a puzzled look before looking back at Kyle. Stan shook his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kyle, we all saw him try to—"

"_No._" Kyle insisted and met Stan's eyes. Stan blinked a few times and rubbed his head in confusion. Kenny helped Kyle up slowly.

"Then who was it?" Stan asked sarcastically. Kyle's eyelids lowered in thought.

"I don't know." He said and coughed. Kenny led them away from Cartman's house and looked back as they left.

"…We'll find out." Kenny mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cartman felt as if he'd stared at the wall for hours, just petting the cat in his lap and listening to his purr. He felt so tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep. He wasn't usually this exhausted, his body very used to his sleepless nights, and Cartman was starting to feel anxious. He didn't know why he did what he did, his shoulders tense and heart pounding in his ears. He'd never felt so panicked!

The only thing that seemed to keep him grounded was that steady purr that was vibrating against his hand. He felt as though he couldn't function without this comfort, and he dreaded the moment the feline would leave him to pine for food. In this moment, that was his greatest fear. He couldn't bring himself to face what had happened only a day ago. All he could bring himself to do was pet this cat, his head throbbing steadily and mercilessly. It was painful in a way he couldn't describe, eyelids lowering.

He was numb until his greatest fear came true.

The cat jumped from his lap and Cartman gasped softly at the sudden abandonment. He watched the cat with a feeling of twisting dread in his stomach that made him nauseous. The cat hopped up one of the steps all by himself and looked back over at Cartman, as if beckoning him. Cartman didn't hesitate to respond, nearly jumping to his feet in obedience. There was something ominous about the whole thing, something that felt wrong in Cartman's body as his feet walked forward without his permission. He didn't question this, however.

The cat seemed to smile with his eyes as he climbed the stairs, Cartman right behind him as if being led with some kind of leash. The cat circled around Cartman's ankles when the brunet reached the top of the stairs, tail dragging along his legs as if some kind of encouragement. Cartman watched as if in some kind of trance, eyes following the feline as he snuck into Cartman's bedroom. Cartman blinked a couple of times and moved forward again, opening his door and stepping inside. He didn't even notice his own hand locking it.

It never crossed Cartman's mind to question the way this wounded cat effortlessly jumped on his bed, nor did he wonder about those glowing dark red eyes. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was laying down, because it felt right and he wanted to do it. At least, that's what he heard in his mind.

_Wait… I'm… I'm not tired…_

_**Sleep.**_

_..!_

Cartman's eyes widened, but it was the only alarm in his relaxed body as his head laid on the pillow. Even his heartbeat was controlled and steady as this strange yet familiar voice invaded his mind. Cartman swallowed thickly and his jaw tightened. This began to feel similar to when he would wake up in the middle of the night and his body was still asleep. But now, he couldn't move his fingers or anything! Not even a twitch!

_What..?! What is this?_

_**Relax.**_

_Who are you?!_

_**I'm your friend.**_

The cat walked on Cartman's chest and sat on it, eyes locking with his own. Cartman's eyebrows raised in surprise. His lips parted, but he couldn't speak. He could only think.

_Kyle… Kyle was right…_

_**No he wasn't. Not about everything.**_

_You're not what you look like are you?! _

_**It doesn't matter who I am. I'm your friend. I understand you in ways no one else can.**_

_You…!_

_**Not even Kyle.**_

_You made me hurt him! _

_**No, Eric. You hurt him.**_

_**You hurt Kyle, Eric.**_

_No! I didn't want to! He just… He wouldn't stop, he… He…_

_**...deserved it.**_

_...deserved it?_

_**I don't blame you for thinking that, Eric. He always hated you. And he never even gave you a chance to explain at the basketball court, did he?**_

_...I.. No, but.. I didn't think he…_

_**And he doesn't have any idea what you went through when Mr. Kitty died. **_

…

_**It's okay, Eric. I know. I know how you felt. **_

_She was my best friend._

_**I know.**_

_She listened to me…_

_**I know, Eric. I know…**_

_She loved me…_

_**But your mother doesn't understand either, does she?**_

_No…_

_**She doesn't care about Mr. Kitty.**_

_**She never did.**_

_She never did._

_All she cared about was her fuckin drug money. _

_And when Mr. Kitty couldn't walk anymore she just said we'll get another one!_

_She said I was being a baby!_

_She didn't care about how I felt! How hard it was to say goodbye!_

_She NEVER cares! She… She…_

_**She hates you.**_

_...I know…_

_**And so does Kenny. **_

_...What..?_

_**Do you really think he missed fishing day for a date? You're smarter than that, Eric.**_

_**I know Kenny. I talked to him too.**_

_**All of your friends.**_

_...You did?_

_**Yes.**_

_What the fuck did they say? _

_**I think you know the answer to that, Eric. They always talk about you behind your back.**_

_**Like yesterday.**_

_Like yesterday._

Cartman felt a bitter and dangerous anger rising in his chest. The cat moved and curled up in his hair, purring loudly.

_**I know, Eric. I know you're angry.**_

_Of course I'm angry! They've been talking about me behind my back! _

_Why do they even hang out with me?!_

_I thought I was their friend! Why ELSE would they?! _

_Unless… Unless they…_

_**Pity **_

_Pity me…?_

That anger was quickly replaced with a heavy sadness, eyes watering with betrayal and hurt. He felt alone suddenly, and hated, and just, fucking horrible.

And… Tired…

_**So many people hate you. So many people.**_

…

Tears slid down Cartman's cheeks, eyelids lowering even more.

_**Why do you think that is, Eric…? Is it because of you?**_

_**Is it your fault?**_

_**Did you make them hate you?**_

_**Does it hurt now?**_

_**Knowing you deserve it?**_

_**Knowing deep, deep down…**_

_**That you're absolutely worthless.**_

…_.._

Cartman felt completely drained, his skin paling and growing cold all over. His eyes closed and his head fell, going completely limp.

_**That's it…**_

…_.._

_**You're mine.**_

"Okay, fine, let's say for some crazy reason that you're right, and that cat's possessed." Stan said distractedly as he held ice to Kyle's neck. Kenny watched the two interact thoughtfully as he ate handfuls of cheerios. Stan huffed when he pulled back, and saw that Kyle was still tirelessly scouring the internet. "Kyle. Kyle!"

"Huh? What? Dude, I'm researching shit." Kyle replied briefly and in a rasp, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Stan looked frustrated.

"Are you even listening to me?! You've been up all night looking up stuff about a demented cat! You should be resting! Cartman tried to strangle you yesterday." Stan reminded him.

"That wasn't Cartman." Kyle insisted, and Kenny looked away but nodded in silent agreement. Stan looked between them and sat back, holding his head.

"Am I, like, the only fuckin SANE one in our group anymore?" He asked himself. Kenny sighed and wheeled his own chair over, putting a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Look, dude. I didn't want to say the obvious but you're one of the most closed minded people in South Park. A LOT of shit happened to us in this town. Crazy, unexplainable and definitely _supernatural_ shit." Kenny reminded him. "But you don't ever talk about it. You act like we all imagined it."

"What? Kenny! I mean, okay, yeah. A lot of random and fucked up shit DID happen to us. But it happened when we were all KIDS! Are you really saying that we didn't make up stuff to have more _imaginary_ fun?" Stan replied. "There's no WAY we didn't over exaggerate! Like when we played Stick of Truth! That was all pretend! Or how about when we were lied to by the adults and told that GLOBAL WARMING was physically attacking us? Come. ON."

"And what about when BP oil summoned Cthulhu and Cartman used him to banish us to an alternate dimension?" Kenny demanded. Stan laughed.

"Kenny! It was pretend! We were playing superheroes!" Stan exclaimed. "You can't really think that stuff actually happened! Like what, I really have the power over tools? Or, what, like you can't die? It was all a game!"

"..." Kenny glared at Stan and turned away from him looking increasingly frustrated. Stan crossed his arms and looked away.

"Jesus, Ken. I mean, what, ninjas? When we were playing ninjas? Was that real? I'd like to think that you'd learned something about reality versus fantasy after what you did to Butters." Stan mumbled. Kenny dropped the cheerios and gave Stan a deadly stare.

"Fuck you, Stan!" He snapped. Stan looked over at him and put his hands up passively.

"Kenny, I was just making a point." He defended himself.

"No! You can't just say something like th-"

"I found something." Kyle cut them off and grabbed Kenny's shoulder, yanking him to the computer. Kenny's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted as he read the words on the screen.

"Luke 8: 26: And they arrived at the country of the Gadarenes, which is over against Galilee.

27: And when he went forth to land, there met him out of the city a certain man, which had devils long time, and ware no clothes, neither abode in any house, but in the tombs. 28: When he saw Jesus, he cried out, and fell down before him, and with a loud voice said, What have I to do with thee, Jesus, thou Son of God most high? I beseech thee, torment me not. 29: For he had commanded the unclean spirit to come out of the man. For oftentimes it had caught him: and he was kept bound with chains and in fetters; and he brake the bands, and was driven of the devil into the wilderness. 30: And Jesus asked him, saying, What is thy name? And he said, Legion: because many devils were entered into him. 31: And they besought him that he would not command them to go out into the deep. 32: And there was there an herd of many swine feeding on the mountain: and they besought him that he would suffer them to enter into them. And he suffered them. _33: Then went the devils out of the man, and entered into the swine_: and the herd ran violently down a steep place into the lake, and were choked." Kenny sat back and looked at Kyle strangely. "...Dude, aren't you Jewish? You don't believe in this stuff."

"I know that cat is being possessed. And the only thing that possesses people or animals are demons. Look, I _don't _believe in this stuff. But there has to be an explanation for what's been happening with that cat and why Cartman did what he did." Kyle rasped. It sounded painful for Kyle to speak, and Stan almost cringed.

"Dude, stop talking! Jesus." He said. Kyle glared at him briefly and turned back to Kenny.

"You said you knew something was weird about that cat. Right Ken?" Kyle asked. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, I thought it was just my imagination before, but thinking back on it, yeah. I know I saw those eyes before." Kenny replied. Stan looked over at him.

"What, like in a dream?" He asked skeptically. Kenny didn't look at Stan, scowling and picking at his pants.

"Yeah. Something like that." He grumbled and looked to Kyle again. "If it's demonic and Satan related, then I guess it can't be a succubus, huh?"

"No. If it was, then it would be female and trying to seduce him." Kyle replied immediately. Stan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, sipping an unfinished beer from last night.

"Not unless there are gay cat loving succubus out there." Stan joked. "Besides, what would a demon even want from Cartman? And why would it even take shape in a cat? If I was a strong evil demon, I'd take over a person. I mean, at least that way I'd be way stronger than a dumb cat."

Kyle stopped typing and looked at Stan, suddenly horrified. Stan blinked a few times in concern at that expression. Kenny sat up a little straighter.

"What Kyle? What did you figure out?" Kenny asked.

"What if the demon _isn't _strong?" Kyle said and looked at Kenny. "What if it HAD to take over something weak, just to take form in general? And in that case… obviously, it wouldn't want to stay in that form forever."

"But why a kitten?" Stan asked. "Was it the first thing it saw or something?"

"Because it's cute." Kenny said without hesitation, eyes hardening. Kyle looked at him.

"Because it's cute." He repeated. "Cute, and small, and pathetic… it's bait. So it can manipulate its caretaker and weaken them until…! Oh God, Cartman!"

Kyle jumped up.

"We have to get that thing AWAY from him!" Kyle exclaimed, voice totally going out. Stan grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Kyle! Calm down. This was all hypothetical. We're not going over there after what he did to you! What if he hurts you again? What if he-"

"I don't CARE what he does to me Stan! I'm not gonna let some evil fuckin demon take over his mind!" Kyle exclaimed and shoved Stan off of him. Kenny grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"I'm with Kyle on this. He's seriously onto something. Like hell some demon's gonna hurt my best friend like that and get away with it." Kenny mumbled and handed Kyle his coat as well as Stan's. Kyle handed STan his coat.

"Are you coming with us or not, Stan?" Kyle demanded.

"...I.. Yeah. I'm coming." Stan relented and took his coat, but he didn't look happy about it.

Finding Cartman's front door open was not a good sign. The fact that the living room was empty wasn't good either. Kyle immediately started checking all of the rooms downstairs, while Kenny headed upstairs. Stan kind of stood awkwardly in the doorway, getting an overall uneasy feeling.

"GUYS! HIS DOOR'S LOCKED!" Kenny exclaimed. Stan followed Kyle, who was already bolting up the stairs. He watched the scene unfold from the top step, clutching the banister.

"Cartman?! CARTMAN! OPEN THE DOOR FATASS!" Kyle demanded and tried to jiggle the knob to no avail. He turned to Stan frantically. "STAN! We have to break it down!"

"What?! Dude!" Stan dropped his bag and walked forward unsurely. "Do you really think we should-"

"JUST DO IT!" Kenny snapped at him. Stan backed up to get a running start.

"Okay, okay!" He exclaimed and prayed to god football practice would help him here. He ran forward and tackled the door, breaking the lock with his force. The door swung open and smacked into the wall. Stan grunted and cradled his now aching shoulder while Kenny and Kyle ran inside. He raised his head slowly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

He was asleep…?

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed and tried to shake him awake. Kenny saw the kitten on top of Cartman's head. It also appeared to be sleeping, but when he poked it, that was clearly not the case. He lifted it by the bent tail, holding up the dead body of a small kitten. He plugged his nose.

"Oh god this things been rotting for weeks!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"No way." Stan said and walked forward, plugging his nose.

"He's not waking up!" Kyle exclaimed and looked back at them, panicked. "What do we do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The beeping of the heart monitor in the brightly lit hospital room was the only thing keeping Cartman's mother attentive. She stroked Cartman's hand back and forth with her thumb, staring at the wall. It had already been two days and there were no signs of her boy waking up at all. The doctors had been very thorough when examining him, declaring him "comatose and unresponsive", suggesting that he might have hit his head hours prior within the house and gone to sleep unknowingly with a severe concussion.

Liane couldn't help feeling horribly guilty. She had been out doing very explicit and disappointing things during the time that Cartman had this alleged accident, and of course she felt as though she could've prevented it. The damage seemed to be done however, and she knew there was nothing she could do for her son now.

As she got up to leave, she met her son's friends at the door. Her eyes were gentle as she forced a smile at them, pulling her bag a little closer to her. Stan's gaze softened as he stared back at Liane, seeing the paleness and exhaustion etched into her face as plain as day. He pursed his lips and looked away as Kyle stepped forward, Kenny close behind. The redhead dropped his school bag at the foot of the door and immediately took Liane's place next to Cartman's bedside.

"...There's been no news yet." Liane said softly as she turned and watched the three boys gather around Cartman's hospital bed. Her eyelids lowered and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "..I'm sorry, boys. I… I'm sure he appreciates you being here for him even if he doesn't.. If… if he can't…"

Liane covered her mouth and looked away, tears in her eyes. Kenny walked over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ms. Cartman. Why don't you get something to eat? We'll watch him while you're gone, I promise." He assured her as he let go. Liane nodded and turned away, walking off. Kenny closed the door with a gentle sigh. He had a feeling she wouldn't be back in a long while.

"This is fuckin bullshit." Kyle growled the second the three of them were alone, his eyes burning as he glared at Cartman's face. Stan looked over at Kyle.

"What is?"

Kyle lifted his head and grit his teeth angrily. "What do you _mean _'what is' Stan? LOOK at him! What if he never wakes up?!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down Kyle." Kenny said softly. "It's only been a couple of days."

"Kenny he's in some kind of fucking trance." Kyle replied. Stan sighed harshly and Kyle glared at him once more. "What?!"

"I think you need to drop the cat theory, alright?" Stan said calmly and met the redhead's eyes. Kyle looked flabbergasted.

"Wh-... Really? _Really,_ Stan?" Kyle demanded. "After everything you saw, after finding it DEAD on his head when we broke into his room?! It had been rotting for weeks!"

"You don't know that." Stan replied, eyes hardened. "It could've just smelled like that. Cartman DID take it off of the streets, dude. It takes more than a few days to clean up a street cat."

Kenny seemed to consider that and sat down on the edge of Cartman's bed. Kyle stood up in response, shaking his head angrily while the gears in his mind went wild.

"What about it's eyes, Stan? Huh? Since you're such an animal expert, why don't you explain THAT?" Kyle replied and crossed his arms. "You _cant. _Because cats don't have red eyes!"

"Dude, actually, dogs and cats could be albino. And they have red eyes." Stan suggested. Kyle grit his teeth.

"That cat wasn't fucking albino, it had black FUR!" He retorted.

"Maybe it just had an albino parent, dude. It could've been some weird mutation mumbo jumbo we learned in biology." Stan offered. "Like people with violet eyes. Remember? Patty has violet eyes because of some-"

"I know that I was there!" Kyle snapped and pointed at Kenny. "But Kenny said he recognized them like he saw it before or something!"

"...In a dream, dude." Kenny muttered and looked down. Kyle looked over at him blankly as Stan nodded and sat back in the metal chair.

"Yeah. See?" Stan agreed. "Dude, there's a logical reason for all of this. I'm kinda surprised at you, Kyle. You're usually the first one to look for a logical explanation."

"There's no fucking logical explanation about how Cartman was acting." Kyle growled, dropping his arm. "The cat came around the exact same time he did what he did. It doesn't make any fucking sense so it has to be something that doesn't have a basic or completely logical explanation, Stan!"

"Dude…" Stan sighed and looked away. "...Is it really that hard to consider what the doctor said?"

"What? About him hitting his head?" Kyle asked as if it was a ridiculous notion. "We were there like HOURS beforehand. He was at home, not playing basketball or jumping off of another roof to see if he could fly!"

"Yeah. But… The other thing the doctor said." Stan replied and looked up at Kenny. Kenny's eyebrows came down and he glanced down at his feet. Kyle looked between them confusedly.

"_What?_" He asked impatiently.

"A schizophrenic episode." Kenny replied quietly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Kyle processed this, and he looked over to Cartman's sleeping face in consideration. After a long while, Stan decided to speak up as he watched Kyle think.

"...Dude, does it _really_ seem that unlikely?" He asked. "..You know, after all the shit he's done? Maybe… Maybe we finally have a good explanation."

"No." Kyle growled, his hand curling into a fist. "That's just Cartman. That's just how he… It.. He's just… It's how…"

"...How he's always been?" Stan offered. Kyle looked up at Stan, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"No. He never hurt me like… like _that_, Stan. Never." Kyle replied stubbornly. "I know him. Even after all that fuckin shit he did when we were growing up, okay? I know Cartman, and he would _never_ do that to me. I'm still his friend!"

Stan stared back at Kyle silently for a few moments before looking to his other friend.

"Ken?" He asked. Kenny seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes going to Cartman's face. He shook his head and finally looked up at Stan.

"That wasn't the same. It was unusual, even for him." He replied. Kyle relaxed a little and nodded as he looked over at Kenny.

"Exactly." He agreed. Stan's eyebrows furrowed.

"...Wasn't the same as what?" He asked. Kenny's eyes hardened.

"It's not what you think, Stan."

"Oh, really? It's not?" He replied. "As if you guys know something about Cartman that I don't? We _all_ grew up with him. I don't get why you're both making excuses for him like this. Like, it's not like that or no let's blame it on the magic cat."

Stan crossed his arms.

"Cartman's always had mental issues. For fucks sake, he hallucinated shit all the time. _You're _the one who told me that, Kyle. And now for the first time, a doctor was actually able to evaluate his behavior before Cartman could ruin his life like he did to all the other doctors that tried to hurt him, found schizophrenic tendencies, and both of you just want to write that off?" He continued and shook his head. "I mean come on."

"You don't know everything about Cartman." Kenny replied immediately. Stan glared at him in annoyance.

"You really think this is about not knowing him well enough?"

"Yes." Kyle piped up, meeting Stan's eyes. Stan looked between Kenny and Kyle, his eyebrows going up.

"I know Cartman." Stan replied immediately.

"You don't know him as well as you think you do." Kyle said and looked at Cartman's face. "Not on the same level as me or Kenny. And that's because we spend time with him."

"Are you serious right now." Stan responded. Kyle looked at Kenny.

"How often do you see Cartman not counting school or this week?" He asked. Stan scoffed and looked away.

"Well we do fishing day once a week and then he comes over and we work on my Dad's busted car on the weekend usually. That's what we were supposed to do yesterday." Kenny mumbled. Kyle pursed his lips and glared at Stan.

"Interesting." He said sharply. Stan glared right back at Kyle.

"You're really doing this, dude? You're really making this about me right now." He droned.

"I've been helping him rehearse for the school musical every other night for the last month and a half, Stan. Aside from that basketball game when we found that fucking cat, when's the last time you hung out with ANY of us?!" Kyle snapped, hands fisting in the sheets. Stan grit his teeth.

"Us?" He asked. "I thought this was about Cartman."

"It IS!" Kyle exclaimed and got to his feet. "Cartman might very well have some kind of undiagnosed mental problems, but he was never that violent towards me!"

"Cartman! Not _violent!_" Stan laughed. "Holy shit, Kyle! Are you even listening to yourself right now? What about the time he beat the shit out of Clyde for no reason?! Or when he SHOT Token! He shot him Kyle! He could've fucking murdered him and you're really gonna sit there and act like he's not violent!"

"I said he was never violent towards ME!" Kyle snapped and his shoulders tensed up.

"Ha, OH, so because he only recently decided to do it to YOU, now it only makes sense that a demon cat is behind it. Am I getting that right, Kyle?" Stan replied. Kyle stared back at him silently, shaking in rage. Kenny looked between them in silence. Stan picked up his bag.

"You know what, I just don't fucking get it dude. You're standing up for him, YOU of all people. Like, Kenny I get." Stan said and looked at Kenny, gesturing to him. "Kenny's his best friend, so it makes sense to me, but-"

"Cartman's been more of a friend to me in the last month than you've been all YEAR!" Kyle spat through clenched teeth. Stan met Kyle's eyes, his hand lowering. Kenny looked between them one last time and cleared his throat, standing up.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee." He said and slowly walked out the door. Stan shared a brief look with Kenny as he passed, before his gaze returned to Kyle. Kyle's eyes never left Stan's, not even noticing that Kenny had left.

"...So that's what this is about." Stan finally spoke, his tone somewhat softer. The sound of it caught Kyle off guard and his eyebrows furrowed, gaze dropping to his feet.

"...Fuck you, Stan." He mumbled, conflicted. "You don't get to judge someone who you haven't bonded with for over two years."

Stan put his bag down and slowly walked over to Kyle as he spoke.

"I'm not judging him, Kyle. I'm listening to the doctor and considering the facts. That's usually your job." He replied quietly. Kyle's jaw tensed and he slowly looked at Cartman's unresponsive body. Stan cautiously placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Dude… I get it."

Kyle slowly looked up at Stan, expression guarded. "What do you get?"

"You've been getting closer to Cartman because I've been with the jocks and you feel like I'm abandoning you or something." He replied. Kyle huffed through his nose.

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it. I never thought you were abandoning me, I…" Kyle trailed off and looked back at Cartman again. "It's not always about you, Stan. You're not the only reason I've been getting closer to Cartman. He just _wants _to hang out with me. And when we hang out, he's not being weird. He's been doing so much better. He's so focused now on the musical and that's like, one step away from being focused on actual school work and graduating and-"

"Kyle." Stan interrupted Kyle's rambling. Kyle looked up at him as he continued.

"No, Stan. You don't get it. I mean, okay, I know I was projecting a little about you not hanging out with me anymore, but what I said has truth to it, about Cartman I mean. You're just seeing this thing he did now, and without seeing all the great things he's BEEN doing all year long."

"I see him doing a lot of things you don't see too, Kyle." Stan replied. "Like stealing five thousand dollars that the school raised for a breast cancer charity."

"...What? That was _him?_" Kyle asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Stan sighed and took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through it.

"Are you surprised? I took a picture of it. The day after the fundraiser, I saw Cartman taking it out of his locker last period, and the envelope clearly says breast cancer funds on it. Here, look for yourself." Stan said and handed Kyle his phone. Kyle's eyes widened as he stared at the blatant evidence.

"...That happened two weeks ago, Stan." Kyle said and handed the phone back, eyes burning with the need for justice. "Why the fuck didn't you turn him in? The money is long gone by now!"

"I thought about it, but I just didn't. I guess I'm not that bad of a friend after all." Stan replied, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Kyle scowled.

"And your ex being in charge of the fundraiser had nothing to do with you staying quiet?" He asked. Stan pursed his lips.

"...Well.."

"Stan!" Kyle snapped. "I don't give a shit whether or not you're pissed at Wendy, that money was for a good cause!"

Stan sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll turn him in when he wakes up. Maybe they'll make him give the money back somehow. ...Well they'll probably expel him."

Kyle's eyes looked terribly worried and he looked over at Cartman again, walking over to the bed and gripping the metal bar. "...No. Don't do that yet… I want his side first."

"..." Stan watched Kyle curiously as the redhead's hands tightened on the bars.

"...He was doing so good. It makes no sense." He growled and touched the dark bruise on his neck. Stan's eyes went to the wound and he walked over to Kyle again, hand touching his shoulder once more.

"Don't pity him, dude. You don't owe him anything." He said quietly. Kyle bristled and smacked Stan's hand away as he turned to face him.

"I don't fucking pity him!" Kyle snapped. "Why the fuck would I pity him? He's an asshole! But he can do so much better, he's _been _doing so much better Stan! You don't… You weren't there. You haven't seen him or-or _heard_ him. He was doing so fucking good until he took that fucking cat home god damn it!"

"It's not the cat." Stan insisted and put both of his hands on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle looked back at Stan, eyebrows furrowed and eyes showing the hidden hurt he felt.

"It has to be."

"Kyle-"

"He'd never hurt me like that, Stan!"

"He did. He _did_ hurt you. You're a logical thinker, Kyle. You know it has nothing to do with the cat. Cartman's sick. He's got schizoaffective or whatever it's called, and-"

"No! It's not just that it-" Kyle responded stubbornly. Stan's grip tightened as he continued over Kyle.

"And _no matter how good he's been doing, _that doesn't give him an excuse to lash out and hurt you or anyone else like that! He's sick, Kyle. He's sick and he needs some serious mental help. We just have to hope he listens to the doctor and takes the medication or therapy or whatever he's got to do to get better. That's not your responsibility, it's his." He finished.

Kyle went silent and stared into Stan's eyes before slowly looking down at his feet.

"...I never expected him to attack me like that." He finally confessed, expression unreadable except for his eyes. Hurt and confusion burned in his gaze, a huge lump in his throat. Stan felt like he'd finally gotten through to Kyle. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a comforting hug, rubbing his back. Kyle slowly hugged Stan back, his throat too tight to speak.

"It's not your fault, dude. We just gotta figure out what to do next. We'll ask the doctor a bunch of questions when he comes in and do research about it tonight at my place, okay?" He replied. Stan's words warmed Kyle's chest and he nodded slowly, not realizing exactly how badly he had missed Stan until this very moment. Determination began building up in Kyle as he moved away from Stan and looked back at Cartman once more as Kenny walked back inside.

They had to help him.


End file.
